Hold Me Closer
by TheGoldWillStay
Summary: "I'm Scared, Scott" Sequel
1. Prolouge

A lot can happen in the span of three months.

Matt Daehler was dead.

Jackson Whittemore was gone.

Erica Reyes and Vernan Boyd were missing.

Lydia Martin, Emma McCall, and Allison Argent hadn't spoken for months.

Isaac Lahey had taken up the role of both of them, showing up to talk with Emma the second her brother left the house.

Derek Hale seemed to always show up when Emma was alone.

Scott McCall went outside every single night and helped his mother pour mountain ash around the entire house.

And Stiles Stilinski spent an entire month pretending that he never told Emma he loved her.

Not only that, but Emma was banned from leaving her house on weekends. And her curfew was at nine o'clock sharp. Sometimes she had to get home before dark.

And if it wasn't bad enough that she was kept locked in her house all day, the fact that it seemed her brother was trying to hide her was worse. He wasn't just trying to hide her for her safety, she was convinced he was embarrassed by her. Maybe Stiles was too, she didn't know.

The point was that so much had changed over the summer, changed for the worse, that she wondered if her family was cursed. Or maybe just she was.

Because she knew no matter what she tried, things would only continue to get worse and worse.


	2. Chapter 1

"Hold your breath."

Emma gulped, tugging at the sleeves of her black long-sleeved shirt.

She pulled her hands out of Stiles' and covered her face.

"I...I changed my mind-I don't want to get my hair wet."

Stiles didn't let her go that easily again. He grabbed her hands again.

"Come on, Emma. Just once, then I'll let you go. But trust me, you'll end up liking it."

She bit her lip, looking away from him. "The water...it's too cold."

Stiles sighed. "Fine. I guess I'll do this the hard way."

With one hard push, he sent her falling into the pool. She yelped hard as she hit the cold water. She was submerged. It was a deep pool. At least nine feet where she was pushed in. Stiles pushed her so hard the she almost hit the bottom.

And once she was under, she didn't bother swimming up. She let herself be taken up slowly. She opened her eyes while she was under water.

And for once in a long time, she felt completely at peace.

Until a hand reached under water, gripped her arm tightly, and raised her up out of the water so fast that she felt her head spin. Scott had reached under and pulled her to the edge of the pool.

Stiles was standing behind him, staring at his friend with an annoyed expression.

"Emma, what are you doing?" Scott demanded. "I told you not to go near the pool while we were here."

"Stiles said you changed your mind" she said. She looked at Stiles, who now held a guilty look.

Scott pulled her by her arms back onto land. He glanced her up and down before covering her with a towel.

"Cover, yourself" he said, "that's not something appropriate to wear to a boy's house."

"It's just Stiles's house" she defended, "and I'm wearing a long-sleeve shirt with swim shorts."

"Those are way too short" Scott exaggerated, "and-and look the shirt is clinging to your body."

Emma frowned, taking a step back from her brother. Scott turned to Stiles. "And you!"

Stiles eyes widened. "What? Wait! What did I do?"

"I saw you push her in the pool! I told you I didn't want her swimming!"

His mouth opened, shocked. "How was I supposed to know that? You didn't tell me. She showed up in a swimsuit how was I-"

"Stiles, we talked about this. Emma is supposed to stay inside and watch TV. Why can't you two just watch TV? Isn't that what you do best?"

"We were watching TV! But she looked really hot in there!"

Scott paused. Suddenly, he reached forward and grabbed the collar of Stiles's shirt, lifting him slightly and bringing him closer.

"What the hell did you just say about my sister!?"

Stiles squealed. "Temperature hot! I meant temperature hot!"

Emma watched the two for a moment, then sighed loudly. "I'll be waiting in the car."

"You do that!" Scott shouted at her.

Entering the house, she grabbed Stiles's keys, hesitating only when she saw the wrapped basket of treats and snacks untouched on the kitchen table. There was no way that Stiles wouldn't have eaten something like that it was for him, and especially if it was his father's.

She sighed, running her hand over her face and walking over and grabbing it. She knew exactly who it was from, and she would be taking it back.

She walked to the jeep outside, opened the door and got in the back. She tried to ignore the scuff marks on the car, the dent on the passenger side door that Stiles didn't have enough money to fix. She knew it was her that made those. Some days she was able to see them without having to dwell on how she made them. And thankfully, it was one of those days.

Stiles had stopped at the police station to talk to his dad on the way back to the McCall house. She was already dry by them, seeing as Stiles had to stop for gas first. It wouldn't have taken as long if he hadn't gone in to go to the bathroom, and then called Scott because he didn't have enough money to buy something he saw on one of the shelves.

Emma was left alone in the car for a good twelve minutes. In that time Derek managed to send her four text messages. She ignored them all, immediately deleting them without reading them. She wondered how he was always able to tell when she was alone.

At the police station, Scott and Stiles had gone straight to his father's office, Emma took the gift basket and made a detour to the desks just passed the main door. She walked to the third desk on the right. Deputy Jordan Parrish's desk.

Parrish looked up as soon as she plopped the gift basket in front of him.

He frowned. "Was it the white chocolate? Do you not like white chocolate?"

Emma smiled. "No, I like it. But Deputy Parrish, please, you really have to stop getting all these gifts for me."

"I know, I remember you telling me the first time, but..."

"But what? Are you trying to get me fat? You've sent me one nearly everyday for the last three months. My room is full of these, I've had to tell the mailman to send them back."

Parrish looked up. "Is that why I haven't been able to send them to you?"

"I don't want you going broke because of me."

"I understand-"

"And don't think that sending them home with the Sheriff will make me take them" she said quickly. "You've given too much already. Thank you so much, but I don't want to be any more of a burden."

She took a deep breath and paused for a moment. Parrish stood up, moving around the desk to stand in front of her.

"Emma, three months ago I chased down the car of a dangerous fugitive. I pulled a young girl out of the trunk of that car. A girl so hurt that she couldn't walk for weeks. Is it really so bad that I just want to make sure she's alright?"

Emma sighed. "I am alright. I mean...I'm better."

"Because of-"

"Not just because of the gift baskets" she said, "but...they do help. No more though, okay? I've gotten more than enough."

Parrish sighed. "Fine. No more."

She smiled, "Thank you."

Parrish reached into the basket and pulled out a white chocolate bar. "Take this as least. As my last treat."

She grinned, grabbing it in her hands. "Okay. But just this one."

The first thing the Sheriff did when he saw her was wrap her into a hug.

"Emma, how ya been?"

She pulled away grinning. "I've been good, Mr. Stilinski. How's your head doing?"

"Aside from the headaches every now and then it's almost completely healed."

"That's good. Really good."

"Hey, how about since you're here I take you all down for some ice cream" the Sheriff suggested. "It's my break in a few minutes anyway."

"We actually have to go home" Scott said. "It's almost dark out."

The Sheriff looked disappointed. "Oh."

Emma looked at her brother. "Scott, maybe just this once we could-"

"No."

"But-"

"Emma. No."

She pressed her lips in a thin line and a frown formed on her face. "Fine."

Scott placed his arm over her shoulder. "See you later, Sheriff" he called over his shoulder.

He led her straight to the car without delay, and from there Stiles led her home.

Scott and Stiles dropped her off with her mother at home, and then informed her that they would be heading to a friend's house to go to a party.

"What? But I want to come."

All Scott did in response was laugh before he and Stiles headed out the door again. She stomped up to her room, ignoring her mom's calls.

She opened her bedroom window up wide and then plopped down on her bed. It was only a few minutes later when he came in. He smelled of pine needle and coca-cola.

"Rough day?" he asked.

Emma shook her head. "It wasn't bad it's just...everything has been different. Me, Scott, and Stiles, we used to be this trio, you know? But now they barely do anything with me. And when they do it's like they want me to sit there and watch the rest of them have fun."

Isaac sat on the bed next to her. He wrapped his arm around her and she leaned her head on his shoulder.

And then they talked.


	3. Chapter 2

To say Emma was angry was an understatement. She heard when Scott and Stiles snuck out of the house late at night, and she had been waiting for them the entire time they were gone. She sat at the top of the stairs, overseeing the entire downstairs. It was far past midnight when they wondered in. Surprising intoxicated. Both of them.

Stiles she would have expected to get drunk. But Scott was another story. Wherever they had been, they had consumed a lot of alcohol for Scott to be in the state that he was. Emma considered staying quiet at the top of the stairs. But as soon as Scott loudly whispered, "Careful. Emma is sleeping", she knew she had hit her limit.

"Where were you guys?" Emma demanded, suddenly standing to her feet.

The two looked surprised. Stiles said, "Emma! We were-We were just-"

"You were at a party! I know you were!" She looked at the two. "Where did you go? Lydia's? Calli's?" She directed her focus to Scott. "Allison's?"

Scott squinted his eyes at her in anger. "Shut up, Emma."

She scoffed, "What, she hasn't forgiven you for getting her mom killed?" As soon as she said those words she wished she could take them back. Why would she even say that? Why was she was so angry at him? Because he locked her in a house while he went out and had fun, that's why. Still that's no excuse for what she said. But she wasn't willing to apologize, not yet.

"Shut _up_ , Emma" Scott seethed, "You're a real _bitch_ , you know that?"

She was taken aback, even though she know she deserved the word for what she just said. Because she honestly didn't think it'd be a word her brother directed towards her in a million years.

She remained silent as Scott trudged up the stairs, bumping her shoulder as he passed by. She didn't bother moving. Stiles, wearing an unsure look on her face slowly walked up the stairs.

"I'm gonna...I'm gonna go talk to him..."

Nodding, she tried to squeeze past him. He blocked her way.

"Emma, I..." he paused, "I'm sorry we didn't...you know I couldn't..."

His works were slurring together so much, she could barely understand what he was saying.

"It's okay Stiles" she told him "I get it."

"No, you...you deserve to get out. Here..." In an uncasual motion, Stiles ripped a pair of keys out of his pocket. "...Go...Go get something at the store..." He then ripped out his wallet, shoving both things into her arms.

"Stiles, I can't drive." She sighed. "I only have a permit. Barely."

"Shhhhhh!" He put his finger to her lips. "Go fast and no one will notice."

"Stiles-"

"Shhhhh!" He said again. "I'm gonna go talk to teen wolf."

He walked the rest of the way up the stairs, tripping over himself in the process.

Looking at the keys and wallet in her hand, she contemplated what she was about to do. She decided to drive to the store. How much trouble could she get in? Besides, this would probably be the only chance she got to leave the house by herself. She left quickly, before she changed her mind.

Stiles's jeep wasn't easy to drive. It was old, and it made sounds that scared her. She was on her way to the local Walmart when a yellow light turned on. He was nearly completely out of gas. She sighed to herself, turning into the closest gas station. She cringed as she pulled in next to the gas machine. She was scared she would hit it.

Getting out, she looked at the car's gas tank, and then to the gas machine. Beyond a doubt, she was confused. She didn't have a clue about what to do.

"Need help?"

She screamed, startled beyond belief. She spun around. Derek Hale stood there. Hands in his expensive leather jacket, looking perfect as usual.

She took a step back, concerned. "W-What are you doing here?"she asked. "H-How did you-"

He began walking towards her, causing her to stumble back. He chuckled. He took out his card and payed for the gas. He took off the nozzle, moving it to the gas tank.

She watched him, silently. Cautiously.

"I can smell your anxiety" he stated. "Your fear too."

She gulped. "I...I'm not supposed to talk to you. You're not-not supposed to talk to me. You-You need to leave!"

He paid no mind to her. "You're growing up, aren't you?"

She didn't know what he meant by that. She stayed silent

After a moment, he pulled the nozzle from the car and placed it back in the machine. He turned to her.

"Lets go on a drive" he said. Nodding his head, he motioned to his silk black car.

"No."

"Come on" he said. "Just one drive."

"I can't."

"One. Drive."

She didn't know why she got in her car, I fact she felt as though she did it unconsciously. He just spoke with that smooth voice that made her listen.

As she sat in the car, she realized she had goosebumps. It wasn't even cold.

"Seatbelt."

Slowly, she put it on. He kept it off. When he began driving, he drove fast. Extremely fast. She gripped the door.

"Can you slow down?" she asked quietly.

"You've been talking to Lahey" he stated.

Slowly, she nodded.

"He smells like you" he said. Then added, "And arousal."

She twitched uncomfortably. "No, its not..."

"How's your wrist?"

"It's...better. No cast, but it still hurts."

He suddenly reached over and grabbed her by the wrist. She gasped. "S-Stop-"

"I'm taking your pain" he told her.

Though she was still rigid, she could feel the pain slipping away. She could feel herself blushing. Either Derek saw her, or he heart her heartbeat increase, because he started smiling.

A handsome smile.

"You still have bruises" he said, "And scars."

She shut her mouth. She didn't want to talk about it.

"I could take them away" he said.

He took his hand off hers and placed it on her cold neck. She shivered.

"It doesn't hurt. The bite. It does at first, but it heals quickly. Quicker than the cuts he gave you."

He ran his hand down her arm.

"Scott couldn't boss you around anymore. Stiles couldn't boss you around. You and Lahey could be in the same pack."

"I don't like Lahey" she said quickly, "He's just...he's just nice to talk to. He knows...what it's like."

"To be locked in a freezer? Yeah I know all about your little chats."

Her head snapped in his direction.

"He's my beta" he said, "if I ask him a question he answers it. I asked why he sneaks out to your house in the middle of the night. He answered. The kid's got a crush on you. You gotta know that."

"No, it's not like that" she tried. Although she could feel anger building towards Isaac. Their talks were private. How could he just tell Derek without a second thought?

In a sudden, quick motion Derek had grabbed her wrist again and pulled her arm up to his face, nearly jerking her. He pulled back her long sleeve.

When she looked over, bewildered, she could see his bright blue eyes. He had his ugly fangs now. His teeth grazed her arm, poking her skin.

"Derek, no!" she screamed. "No! I don't want it! I told you I don't want it!"

She closed her eyes tightly, turning away and bracing herself for the painful bite.

But then she heard something, something she never imagined she'd be so grateful for.

A police siren.

Derek let go of her. She brought her arm closer to her, shutting in on herself.

Derek pulled over to the side of the rode. The police car pulled up behind him. Her relief seemed to leave her body as she realized who it was.

It was the Sheriff. She knew it was. She would get in so much trouble. She started breathing more heavily.

"It's not Stilinski's dad" Derek told her confidently.

And it wasn't. It was way worse. Emma recognized the sound of his voice after Derek rolled down his window.

"License and registration."

Deputy Parrish shined his flashlight into the car. He recognized Derek immediately.

"Mr. Hale" he spoke.

Derek flashed him a smile. "Deputy."

"Do you have any idea how fast you were going?" Before Derek could answer he said, "Almost one hundred thirty miles an hour. This is a forty mile an hour zone."

She stayed frozen as they conversed.

"My mistake. I must've been distracted."

It wasn't like Derek to smile so much. Frankly, it was weird. Almost scary.

At this time Parrish decided to shine the light further in the car. That's when he noticed her. He became almost as frozen as she was.

"Emma."

"H-Hi."

He remained silent for a moment before saying, "Emma, get out of the car."

"Deputy Parrish, I was-I was just getting a ride. I-"

"At three o'clock in the morning?" he snapped. She had no idea it was that time already. "Emma, go wait in my squad car or I'll call the Sheriff down here."

"No need" Derek spoke in his normal serious tone. "She's going."

Emma gulped. She undid her seatbelt and swung herself out of the car. Parrish's squad car was unlocked. She got in and slammed the door.

She watched through the windshield as Parrish wrote Derek a speeding ticket. Derek's car then pulled out and began driving down the rode.

Emma couldn't see Parrish's face. She was glad for that. He didn't speak to her. Instead, you pulled out his walkie-talkie and said, "Hilton, I'm gonna need you to cover for me on Burbank road I have to head to the station."

There was static and then, "Copy that. I'll head to Burbank now."

"You just drop me off at my house" Emma pleaded, "Please, I don't want my brother to know what happened."

"That you were with Derek Hale? A former murder suspect?"

"He was innocent. Please Jordan, you don't have to take me to the station."

"Yes, I do" he said. "And I'm doing it for you. People like Derek Hale are dangerous. I'm trying to protect you. I don't want you mixed up with the wrong person again."

"It wasn't like that. I drove to the gas station to get Stiles more gas and-"

"You were driving?" He questioned. "You don't have a license. Was your mom with you?"

Emma stayed silent. Parrish tightened his grip on the steering wheel. "Of course not."


	4. Chapter 3

She used to love the first day of school. Emma always got so excited about meeting new friends and choosing new electives. But she couldn't find any joy in the first day of school this year. Especially since she has to repeat the last semester of three classes from last year. But it wasn't her fault she got so far behind, why couldn't they see that?

Scott and Stiles didn't drive her to school, her mother did. And her mother would pick her up after school also. It was part of her punishment for driving Stiles's car to the gas station without a license, and then for taking a car ride with infamous Derek Hale.

She knew that it was a fair punishment, and that her mother was just looking out for her, but she couldn't help feeling...angry. She was angry at her mother, and at Scott, and especially at Stiles. She just couldn't figure out why.

Another reason she hated walking back into that school after summer was that everyone knew what had happened to her. She was sure the newspaper left nothing out, despite the fact that she was under eighteen. She could tell as soon as she walked in the door. Eyes were cast her way, following her with gazes of sympathy, or disgust, or confusion. Maybe they were confused with how she could have been stupid enough to trust Matt in the first place. Maybe they thought she willingly went with him and only said she was kidnapped. She had heard Scott complaining to his mom about that rumor before. Surely, they must know it wasn't true.

Scott and Stiles weren't with her since they drive in different vehicles. Stiles in his Jeep and Scott on his new Motorbike. They had left her to fend by herself the first day of school. Maybe that's why she was so angry.

"Emma! Hey, Emma!"

She slowed. Turning, she watched Isaac Lahey trailing up behind her. He was smiling largely. He wore a tan sweater, and his hair looked unkept, yet attractive. He had grown taller over the summer, she hadn't noticed until he towered over her in front of all the smaller high school students.

"Hey, Isaac" she said. She knew he had told Derek all about their private talks, and she knew she was upset with him about that. But something about his smile made her unable to say anything bad to him.

"We have English together this year" he said excitedly. "English and Science."

English and Science were both classes she didn't have to make up.

"How do you know?" she asked. "I haven't received my schedule yet."

For a moment Isaac seemed panicked. He laughed nervously and said, "I'm-I'm just assuming."

"Hm" she hummed, unconvinced.

Quickly, Isaac changed the subject. "You should join the cross country team. The whole lacrosse team is going to be on it. Coach is making us join."

"Why would the lacrosse team joining make me want to join?"

Isaac winked at her. "Because that means that I'm on it."

She chuckled lowly, and she began feeling her normal depression lifting off her shoulders.

"You're funny" she told him.

He caught her eye. "Really? It wasn't much of a joke. I mean-I know the truth, you know."

Smiling she asked, "Truth? What truth?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "You know, that you have a crush on me."

Emma's mouth fell open and she let out a loud laugh.

Isaac laughed with her. Jokingly, he said, "You don't have to admit it. My cat-like reflexes and unmatchable newfound lacrosse skills turn a lot of girls on."

And just as he said it Emma's smile dropped. Isaac's wavered as he watched her expression change so drastically.

"Did you tell Derek I wanted the bite?"

He stayed silent.

Emma frowned. "You-You actually did. I-I can't believe you."

"Emma, listen-"

"No. First you told him about our meetings, and then you tell him about my scars" Emma tried to keep her voice low to ensure she wasn't overheard, especially by her brother. "Is that how Derek always knew when I was alone? You were spying on me?"

"When you were alone? He came at you when you were alone?"

She scoffed. "You're telling me you didn't know about last night?"

"Last night? I didn't see him at all last night! What happened?" He reached his hand forward to touch her, but she moved away like he burned her.

"You told him everything we did over summer, didn't you? I know you told him about our talks. He told me things only you were supposed to know."

Isaac ran a hand through his hair. He began stuttering. "I-I-I only told him w-what I h-had too."

Isaac stopped suddenly, slamming his mouth closed. His stuttering days were supposed to be behind him, he couldn't start again now. Especially not in front of Emma. She wouldn't like him if he stuttered. She never had before.

"I know you told him about my scars? What else did you tell him? Did steal my diary again and read it to him?"

"That-That's not f-fair."

He slammed his mouth closed again. What was happening? He was better than that now. He couldn't start that nervous habit again.

"Did you tell him about the video? Or my photos? Or-"

She paused. "Did you tell him about the closet?"

"No!" He shouted at her. He didn't mean for his voice to be as loud as it was. He watched her take a step back from him. And for a fast moment, he knew he spotted fear in her eyes. And it was his fault.

"I-I can't" she mumbled. "Not now, not here." She turned and started walking away.

"Emma!" he called after her. He watched her body jump, almost flinch, but she didn't turn around for him.

He let out a frustrated yell, kicking a low locker next to him out of anger. The locker door crumpled in on itself. "...fuck..." he mumbled.

He turned on his heel and walked straight out of the school building. He didn't care for the first day of school. To him, it was like any other day, and he didn't mind skipping it.

Emma didn't see Isaac in English, and she couldn't help but be curious for that. But she did see Scott. He walked in after her. She was in corner seat, and there was an open seat to the left of her she was sure he would take, but he didn't. He sat almost three aisles in front of her.

That didn't make any sense, they always sat together. Always.

As more people gathered in, and the seats next to her remained empty, she began feeling more and more self-conscious. It was because of what happened. She knew it was.

Jessica Albert, a girl she had been the best of friends with freshmen year, chose to sit next to Joshua Rhodes instead of her. And she knew that Jessica hated Joshua with every once of her being after he cruelly dumped her for another girl.

No one say in front of her either. She began to feel like this year would be worse than the last. At least last year she had her brother, and Stiles, and Lydia, and Allison. Now she had...Isaac? But she had been so cruel to him before. There was no way she would talk to her again after that.

She really was all alone.

But then two boys walked in. Two boys she had never seen before in her life. Two twins.

They passed all the open seat up front, and went straight to the back, straight to where she was seated. They casually took the seat next to her. The one right to her left held out his hand to her.

"I'm Aiden."

Hesitantly, she took his hand in hers. "Emma."

He broke the handshake and pointed to the other boy. "That's my brother Ethan. And yes, we're twins."

Emma smiled nervously. "Oh, I thought you were just friends."

The boy, Ethan, laughed at that. Before she knew what had happened, Scott had moved to his desk up front the desk directly in front of her.

"I'm Scott" he said simply. Although, there was a threatening edge to his tone.

Aiden nodded. "We've heard."

"This is my sister" he said.

"Really?" Aiden asked, although it sounded like he already knew.

"Yeah, so why don't you keep your hands to yourself" Scott suggested.

"Scott" Emma scolded, "You're being rude."

The twins just laughed.

Out of embarrassment, Emma put her head on her desk. She stayed that way all through class, not noticing Scott's sudden absence until after class was over.

"How was the first day of school?" Melissa McCall asked her daughter as she got into her car.

Emma shrugged.

"A shrug? C'mon, tell me details. Did you have lunch with the regular group?"

She hadn't. Emma spent the lunch period outside, sitting at a lonely table, under a lonely tree, all by herself. But she didn't have the heart to tell her mom that. So she just shrugged again.

Sighing, Mrs. McCall said, "Well, your brother paid me a visit to the hospital. After he skipped school. So he'll be in trouble for a while."

"I don't really feel like talking now" Emma told her.

"Oh..." her mother said, sounding disappointed. "Do you feel like eating? I was thinking we would go out for lunch."

"I'm not hungry."

She heard her mother sigh again. "I guess we'll just...go home then."

As they drove home, Emma leaned her head against the window. She pretended she was in Stiles's Jeep, that it was still freshmen year, that Scott hadn't gotten bit by Peter, that everything was still normal.

But deep down Emma knew her life would never be normal again. The supernatural wouldn't let it be.


End file.
